An Inuyasha Christmas
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's house for christmas. While he is there he discovers alot of new things and finds out what christmas really means.
1. Christmas?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

An Inuyasha Christmas

It was a snowy day in the Feudal era and everyone was in Kaede's hut, warming up by the fire. Inuyasha looked down and just stared into space. Kagome took this time to get her yellow bag and sneak out of the hut. When she got out of the hut, she ran to the well. Just when she reached the well, "Where do you think your going?" "Inuyasha, i have to go home. It's Christmas and you should give me a break?" Inuyasha looked confused. "Christmas? What is that? Some kind of homework?" Kagome was shocked. "You mean you have not heard of christmas?" Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome pulled his arm, "then lets go. Boy, have you been missing out!" With that, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well.

Modern Day

They jumped out of the well and went inside. "Mom, i'm home and Inuyasha is here to." Mrs.Higurashi walked up to them,"Welcome back Kagome and you too, Inuyasha. Supper will be ready soon, so i hope your hungry." Inuyasha sniffed. "Ramen!" he said, happy that he came. Kagome walked up to Kagome's room and they had the Christmas "Talk". "Ok Inuyasha, i'm just going to give you an overview. Christmas is when you get to spend time with the ones you love. Your friends and family. During the holidays you set up decorations around the house, and we put up a Christmas tree. We decorate that to. Then on Christmas day, we wake up and wer go downstairs and open presents under the tree. Christmas is about giving. Then at dinner time we sit down and have a big feast. Sound alright?" Kagome asked, a little out of breath. Inuyasha nodded, trying to make sure that information was stored in his brain. After that, they laid around and were quiet. They went downstairs when Kagome's mom called for dinner. Inuyasha ate his ramen in under 30 seconds, but waited for Kagome to finish.

After that they went outside with Souta and played in the snow. Inuyasha and Souta built a snowmen while Kagome made a snow angel. Souta whispered something in Inuyasha's dog ears and Inuyasha smiled and nodded. The Next thing Kagome knew there were snowballs hitting her. "Inuyasha!!! Souta!!!! You just wait." Souta got on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha started to run but not before, "SIT!!" They went crashing down, laughing their heads off. They went inside and had some hot chocolate and marshmellows. When they were finished, they watched TV and went to bed. "Kagome, can i sleep in your room?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure" she said. She got a sleeping bag and Inuyasha got inside, instantly falling asleep. "I don't blame him" Kagome giggled, as she to went to sleep.

The Next Day

Inuyasha woke to the sun hitting his face. He looked around, but didn't find Kagome. He smelt for her and it led down to the kitchen. Kagome was cooking and it smelt good. "Morning Kagome" he said. Kagome jumped a bit, but shook it off. "Oh, Inuyasha your up. Good morning. I'm just making breakfast." Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and saw some round brown things on a pan. Kagome put some on a plate, and Inuyasha touched them. 'They feel fluffy,' he thought. "Kagome what are these?" he asked, curious. "They are called pancakes. You can try one." So inuyasha picked one up and took a bite out of it. "Hey, these are good." he said, as he finished the rest of it. So they sat down, and had breakfast. "Inuyasha, i have to go to the mall today and shop for christmas gifts. Mom and Souta are coming to. Wanna come?" Kagome asked. "Sure" he replied. They went up to Kagome's room and got out a pair of clothes that she bought for him whenever he came to the modern era. She told him to go into Souta's room and he would help him. Well it took a few tries, but he finally got it right. When he came out, he had some blue cargo pants on, and a shirt that read, "What are you looking at?" Before they left, Kagome put a baseball cap on Inuyasha's head. "Demon!!" Inuyasha said as they went over to the car. "Inuyasha, no it's not a demon. Its called a car. It's how we get to places." Kagome explained. "Oh," Inuyasha felt embaressed. So they got in the car and they were off to the mall.

A/N: I hope you like it. But i need some suggestions. Later in the story, I'm gonna have Inuyasha and Kagome sing, "Baby, it's cold outside" but i don't know where they will be singing it at. Like a show, or something. If you could give some suggestions that would be great. Til next time.


	2. The Mall and Rumors

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or the song "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan 

An Inuyasha Christmas

The Mall and Rumors

"Okay Inuyasha. We're here." Kagome said as she opened the door. The first thing that came to Inuyasha's mind: 'WOW!' "Kagome, this place is big. Don't you get lost?" "Not really. I've been here alot, so i know my way around." Kagome started to walk away, but Mrs.Higurashi held Inuyasha back and said, "Inuyasha, come with me. i'll help you get something for Kagome." Inuyasha nodded and went with her. After a while of walking, Inuyasha asked, "Where are we going?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Well what would you like to get her?" Inuyasha thought until "I wanna get her a necklace." he said, feeling happy with his decison. They walked into the Jewlery store, and looked around for a while. Inuyasha finally found the necklace he liked. He showed it to Mrs. Higurashi.She paid for it and went to find Kagome. When they found her, hegave the necklaceto Mrs.Higurashiso she wouldn't see it. "So, did you find anything interesting?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. Nothing." She smiled and she led him to the food court.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha was hit with all these smells. "Kagome, what are all these places?" So she explained the type of food each restaraunt served. They decided to get Pizza. Once they sat down, Inuyasha took a bite. "Hey this isn't that bad." He said. Kagome looked up and laughed. Inuyasha had tomato sauce on his face. She gave him a napkin and showed him where to wipe it off. They met Kagome's mom outside of a clothing store, with some bags. Kagome looked at the clock and gasped, "Mom, its 12:30. I have to be at the talent show audition in 30 minutes." So she and Mrs.Higurashi started to walk back to the car, with Inuyasha having no clue what was going on.

They arrived at a big building, but not as big as the mall. They got out of the car and Kagome grabbed a round thing and left the car with Inuyasha. "Kagome, whats that?" he asked. "Its called a CD. It plays music." Inuyasha didn't want to question anything else. They walked into a room with alot of seats and a big stage up front. Kagome told Inuyasha to stay in a chair. He knew she meant to sit, but that would have caused him to go into the ground and that would cause attention. So Inuyasha sat down and listened to the man near the stage. "Ah, Kagome Higurashi. Here to try out for the christmas talent show?" She nodded and handed the man the cd. He put it in and the music played. She got up onstage and sang and danced, with Inuyasha just staring:

_Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Not the way you want me too _

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like What?_

_I've gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just need a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Not the way you want me too _

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind  
Just wanna dance and have a good time_

_I'm tired of rumors Followed  
What they followed me Why can't they let me live?  
Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

She stopped and Inuyasha was stunned. All this time he had known her she had never sung or danced in front of him. He clapped along with the other man. She got a spot on the show. Inuyasha hugged her when she met him outside. They walked out to the parking lot. "Kagome you were great." he said. "Thanks" she replied, tired. "I feel really embaressed asking this." he said, blushing."Inuyasha come on. When are you embaressed?" "Ok. Can you teach me to dance like that?" Kagome smiled. "Sure" she said. So when they got home, Kagome put on the song, and taught him how to dance. It took a while (If you count 5 hours a while) and when they were done, Inuyasha and Kagome laid down on the bed.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter: Sapphire Espeon, Suaru, and Hermione10148.


	3. Wrapping the necklace and kagome's shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha 

"Inuyasha" His ears twitched when he heard his name being whispered. His eyes shot open to find Mrs.Higurashi standing in Kagome's doorway. "Come with me" she whispered again. He got up slowly, trying not to wake up Kagome. He followed her to her room and saw the necklace on her bed with some weird paper next to it. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to it. "It's called wrapping paper. We're going to wrap the necklace so on christmas day Kagome can unwrap it." Inuyasha was confused. "But why would you cover something only to have it ripped later?" Mrs.Higurashi motioned Inuyasha to sit with her on her bed. "So it can be a suprise." She picked up the roll of wrapping paper and measured how much she would need. Inuyasha went to wrapping paper she was holding out, but accidently cut it with his claws. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He was cut off. "It's okay. Thats how much i needed anyway. Now we just wrap the gift." So she wrapped the gift, with a little help from Inuyahsa. When they were done, Inuyasha went back to Kagome's room, only to find her not in it. He ran downstairs and she was cooking breakfast again. He sniffed and found they were having pancakes again.

When they were done, Inuyasha followed Kagome up to her room. He sat on her bed, as she practiced for the talent show. She was halfway through a song, when an idea came to her. She grinned and paused the cd. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just started freaking out. "What did i do? Why are you staring at me like that?" "Inuyasha," she said, handing him a piece of paper, "read me these words." Kagome taught him to read a while back and so he read them but didn't know why he was reading them. "Now," Kagome said, "Sing them" she said, turning on the music. "WHAT???? You have to be kidding me. I've never sung in my life nor do i plan to at any time in the future!!" he said. "Fine, then," kagome said," Then your future will consist of you getting sat so far in the ground, you won't be back here till christmas, next year." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Fine, just don't sit me please." he pleaded. Kagome smiled. She loved blackmail. "Because you are a good boy, only sing that part." she said, pointing to a part of the paper.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bells swing and Jingle bells ring _

_Snowin and blowin up bushles of fun _

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bell chime and Jingle bell time _

_Dancin and prancin in Jingle bell square _

_In the frosty air_

Now it was Kagome's turn to be in shock. Inuyasha actually sounded really good. Inuyasha looked at her, "Look, i sang. Now your staring at me again." he said. Kagome woke from her trance. "Inuyasha, that was great. I mean really great." Inuyasha was on the verge of blushing. "Ok, but why did you want me to sing?" "Because there is a song that i like, and want to sing at the talent show, but in order to sing it, i need a guy partner. Can you please sing with me? Please!!!" Inuyasha wanted to say no, but he thought of how nice she had been, teaching him about Christmas. He had to pay her back somehow. "Sure," he replied. Kagome put her hands to his forehead. "Are you okay? Did you just agree to something without a fight? Wow, we are making progress. Here," she handed him another sheet of paper, "Your lines are on the right." So he read them over and they started practicing.

A/N: Thanks for reading.Sorry its so short but i needed something to leed up tothe talent show.I thought i would have him sing "Jingle bell rock" because that is my favorite xmas song. Next chapter, the talent show.


	4. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Baby it's cold outside"

A/N: During the song, Inuyasha's part is on the right, Kagome's is on the left.

During the time they were practicing, they went to the mall again. This time to get something for everyone else. Inuyasha wasn't sure what some things were but figured they would suit everyone else. It took Inuyasha to memorize the lines he had to sing, and he learned them well. Slow, but well. Soon they started with sining with the music, which Inuyasha had to get used to. Finally it was the day of the talent show. Christmas eve. Inuyasha was nervous. More then you could imagine. "Inuyasha, for the hundreth time" Kagome said, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry. You'll have a hat on so relax." But he still paced around. "I know, but its in front of alot of humans and i've never done this before. Gosh, was this a stupid move i made." The time of the talent show drew near and Inuyasha got more nervous each living and breathing second. When finally, "Kagome, it's time to go" her mother called. Kagome almost had to drag Inuyasha out of there, but because he was alot stronger then she was, she just threatned some sits. That made him move. He got changed into his modern clothes, and put his hat, and they left.

At The School

They got out of the car, and walked to the entrance for the contestants. "Hello Mr. Usami" she said. Inuyasha recognized the man from the day of Kagome's talent show try-out. "This is Inuyasha. Remember i asked you if he could be in it with me?" Mr. Usami nodded. "Ah, yes. Come on in. The show starts in about 10 Minutes, so get ready." he said, opening the door. When they got in, Kagome showed him where to get changed. He went in there, and came out a minute later with his tux on right. "Wow, Inuyasha. I'm impressed." She smiled and went into the girls dressing room. She came out wearing a white gown, that Inuyasha gagged over. Then she saw the lights go down and Mr. Usami's voice was heard. "Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to our school's christmas talent show. we have alot of great acts tonight. So lets get started." Inuyasha smiled when he heard the name. It wasn't his. Thats when he started getting nervous again. Kagome saw and tried to calm him. "Think about something else." She said. Inuyasha smiled. "Okay"

2 Minutes Later

"I don't wanna go on. What am i doing here? Why am i doing this? I do'nt wanna sing in front of alot of people. Its..." Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Next, Mr. Inuyasha, and Ms. Kagome Higurashi," Mr. Usami called. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "If you do this and do it right, you can have all the ramen you want when we get home." Inuyasha shut his mouth. That was a good deal. So he didn't make any mistakes:

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your worry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't worry  
Well maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer  
t least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the use in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Baby it's cold outside_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Baby, it's cold outside  
The welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me a coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - A thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Just making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Baby it's cold outside_

Everyone stood up clapping. A smile on their faces, Kagome and Inuyasha walked offstage. "Inuyasha, that was great. What made you get over your nerves?" Kagome asked. "Ramen" he said. Kagome sighed going into the dressing room.

That Night

"Okay Inuyasha, like i promised." Kagome said, opening the cabinet with the ramen. "All the ramen you can..eat." she said, as a flash of red and white passed by. Inuyasha gobbled down the ramen like it was his last meal. After they went up into Kagome's room, to go to sleep. "Kagome, isn't tomarrow Christmas?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes." she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything else as he slept peacefully, thinking about the look on Kagome's face when she opens her present from him tomarrow morning.

A/N: Okay guys. There it is. The talent show. Sorry i haven't updated it for a while. My exams are on monday and tuesday, so i have been studying. Next chapter will be the last. I want to get this story done before xmas and i am leaving for the holidays on wednesday, but i hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be Christmas morning when everyone opens their gifts. Until next time. Please review!!!


	5. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

An Inuyasha Christmas Chapter 5 Christmas Morning

Kagome shot her eyes open. She yawned. 'Christmas morning' she thought. 'Time for the traditon'. Every year, Kagome would wake Souta up on Christmas morning and they would go downstairs and look at the presents. They would see which one is for who, and they would look at the size of it and guess what it is without toching it. She tiptoed out of bed and over to Souta's room. "Souta" she whispered, "Souta, get up." When she finished saying that, he was right by her side, waiting. "Come on kagome, lets go." She looked at him and said, "Why don't you go wake Inuyasha up, not to loud though, and then i'll meet you downstairs." He nodded and went into Kagome's room. "Inuyasha" he whispered. "Inuyasha, get up. Let's go downstairs and look at the presents." Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and saw souta sitting next to him. "What?" he asked. "We're gonna go downstairs and look at our presents." he said, again. "Oh, okay i'm coming." Inuyasha said, getting up. Once he got up, he followed Souta downstairs, and saw Kagome there. 'Good, she's not looking at my present' he thought. Kagome looked up to see the two boys come dow the stairs. "Morning Inuyasha" she said. "Morning," he replied. Inuyasha looked at the gifts surrounding the tree. "Why don't we open them now?" he asked. "Well we usually wait for her to get up." "Oh, ok." Inuyasha said.

They looked around for a while when Kagome's mom came down the stairs. "Merry Christmas everyone" she said, sitting down on the chair. "merry christmas" they all said. "Mom, can we open our gifts now?" Souta asked. "Yes Souta, and you can go first." he smiled as he opened his gifts. He got a dvd from his mom, a video game from Kagome, and a beaded necklace from Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi was next. She got a broom from Souta, an apron from Kagome and a book from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was next. He tried to be careful with his claws so he didn't scratch whatever was inside. He got some clothes from Mrs. Higurashi, a locket from Kagome, and a stone from Souta. "What does this do?" he asked. Souta showed him "You break it in half. One half is for me to keep and the other is for you. It's kind of like we're brothers."Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "I like it" he said. Kagome was last. She got a dvd from Souta, and a book from her mom. That's when she picked up Inuyasha's gift. 'oh please like it' he thought. Kagome peeled off the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped and looked up at him. "Inuyasha! Thank you. Its beautiful. But where did you get the money?" Inuyasha smiled. "Your mom" "But Inuyasha picked it out." Mrs. Higurashi said. They stood up to get breakfast, when Inuyasha felt something around his waist. He saw Souta hugging him, "Merry Christmas Inuyasha." he said. Then Kagome hugged him. Then Mrs.Higurashi. 'Okay' Inuyasha thought 'too much love.' But he didn't mind. They were like his family and he could never throw away his family. It was the best gift he got.

After they had breakfast, Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room. He found her putting on the necklace he gave her. "So when did you get this for me?" she asked, turning around and looking at him. "The day we went to the mall, before your talent show try out." he said. She hugged him and again, but this time, to his suprise, she kissed him. They both started blushing and soon they were as red as a christmas stocking. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Merry Christmas Kagome," he replied. About 3 hours later, Kagome's mom called them down for dinner. When they got downstairs, Inuyasha saw a big table filled with food. He saw a big peace of meat in the middle Kagome called "Ham." They sat down and ate, like a regular family.

The next day, they went back to the feudal era and gave Miroku, Sango, and Shippo their presents. Later that day, Kagome brought the leftovers from christmas dinner to them, and they had a feast too. "Wow, Christmas was really fun. I can't wait till New Years" Kagome said. Inuyasha was confused again. "What's New Years?"

A/N: Well there ou go. The last chapter of An Inuyasha Christmas. I hope you liked reading it as much as i did writing it. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to evryone. Have a great holiday. Until next time. 


End file.
